Checking thru the patents and cross-references for subclasses 128/203.17, 203.27, 204.17, 200.11, and 205.29 as well as D24/62, one encounters a variety of room humidifers, vaporizers, and medicinal evaporators to be used to relieve nasal congestion but nothing like my device which delivers humidified air at a specific optimal temperature thru a breathing tube and face mask for the primary purpose of discouraging the growth of respiratory viruses. My invention is designed to make use of the knowledge unknown until relatively recently that respiratory viruses prefer temperatures approximately 15.degree. to 20.degree. below normal body temperature (98.6.degree.) and thrive only with difficulty at elevated body temperatures. One need only note the relative scarcity of colds in the summertime to confirm the validity of that knowledge. It is, of course, necessary to humidify the inspired air to prevent drying out and irritating the mucus membranes of the nose and throat at the elevated temperature employed, especially since the inside air in the wintertime is relatively low in humidity to begin with.